Miss Jackson
by Lavenderlash
Summary: Deucalion was the leader. Kali was the intimidator. Ennis was strong and silent. Ethan and Aiden became one. Carmen was the trickster. When she and the twins are sent to Beacon Hills High School to recruit the true alpha Scott McCall, it seems she will have to return to her old ways to get just what she wants -and what she wants isn't the true alpha; It's his little banshee Lydia.
1. Prologue

❝_Cʟɪᴍʙɪɴ' ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴅᴏᴏʀ,_  
><em>ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴍᴀʀᴋ,<em>  
><em>ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ɪᴛ's ʏᴏᴜ ᴍ̶ɪ̶s̶s̶ ̶ᴊ̶ᴀ̶ᴄ̶ᴋ̶s̶ᴏ̶ɴ̶,<em>  
><em>ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴠɪᴄᴛɪᴍ,<em>  
><em>ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ's ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ғɪɴᴅ uosʞɔɐɾ ssᴉɯ<em>❞

Deucalion was the leader. Kali was the intimidator. Ennis was strong and silent. Ethan and Aiden became one. Carmen was the trickster. Carmen killed her pack without the slightest hint of regret, nor the slightest bit of evidence that could lead back to her, and when she became an alpha, her shining red eyes that switched over to ice blue became her favorite thing about herself - besides her conniving and manipulating ways. When she and the twins are sent to Beacon Hills High School to recruit the true alpha Scott McCall, it seems she will have to return to her old ways to get just what she wants - and what she wants isn't the true alpha;

It's his little banshee, Lydia Martin.

❝_ʜᴇʏ,_  
><em>Wʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇ ᴡᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏᴍᴏʀʀᴏᴡ ᴍᴏʀɴɪɴɢ?<em>  
><em>Oʜ, Oᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴅᴏᴏʀ,<em>  
><em>Gᴏᴅᴅᴀᴍɴ, B̶ᴜ̶ᴛ̶ ̶I̶ ̶ʟ̶ᴏ̶ᴠ̶ᴇ̶ ̶ʜ̶ᴇ̶ʀ̶ ̶ᴀ̶ɴ̶ʏ̶ᴡ̶ᴀ̶ʏ̶.<em>❞


	2. Competition

**001. Competition**

* * *

><p><strong> "H<strong>ow could you let him out of your grasp?!"

A deep, guttural roar echoed throughout the bank, causing shivers up her spine as she lifted her head, tilting it the slightest bit to look out from behind the wall, almost like a child hiding from her parents after breaking an expensive vase. Her widening eyes watched as the alpha - not her boss alpha, but Ennis - produced his claws and held them up to the twins, his red eyes glaring at the two who had barely managed to bring the blonde boy back. It was strange to hear Ennis's voice, as he was usually the strong and silent type who didn't bother to use his voice to bring fear.

Ethan - or Aiden, she could not tell when she was this groggy - growled back at Ennis, while the other twin limped forward, bringing his hand up to his brother and pushing him back before they began to attack each other. She was vaguely aware of the sound of feet slapping against the hard floor, with nails making the slightest scraping noise, and she was just in time to look up and see Kali staring down at her, a small smirk growing on her face.

"Rise and shine, little alpha."

She smirked at the nickname, sleepily pushing her platinum blonde hair out of her face before mumbling a 'fuck' under her breath. Kali, hearing her, stifled a laugh before looking around the corner. Her small smile deteriorated quickly as she saw the argument happening, her eyes flashing red for a split second before she stepped back. "Deucalion won't be happy."

"From what I've heard," the blonde mumbled, pushing herself up with her arms, "the twins were electrocuted by that one woman."

Kali sneered at this, "We'll find her. If we can't find the kid from Hale's pack, we can find her."

"Always so aggressive," the blonde smirked, "you couldn't even let me get a.. _taste_ of the blonde girl."

"I didn't think that the boy was your _type,_" seeing her outstretched hand, Kali grabbed it and pulled the girl up from her sitting position with unnecessary force, "considering how you pick your prey, Carmen."

Carmen's eyes flashed as her smirk widened, and she pushed her hair back once more, silently damning the over-grown mane. The two women looked back around the corner to see that the arguement had been finished, with the twins pushing past Ennis in an aggrivated manner. Ethan and Aiden rushed toward the blonde, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her along with them. She let out a yelp at their strength, struggling to rid herself from their grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She growled. The twins ignored her, their angered demeanor changing to one of mischievousness as they flashed each other grins, telling the other their idea with a single look.

"We can't be late," Aiden told her, while Ethan picked up after him, "Or Deucalion will have our asses."

"Like you aren't already in that boat as it is." Carmen spat playfully, "Why am I included?"

"Because, we have to go to _school_." Aiden rolled his eyes, "Even alphas have to get an education."

Carmen already knew that they had to go to the school in Beacon Hills to find the true alpha by the name of Scott McCall, but that didn't mean that she was prepared for it. While she and the twins were ready to do anything for their little alpha pack, that didn't mean they wanted to go to high school of all places. That was the bad thing about being the youngest in the pack; just the thought of Deucalion, Ennis, or even Kali handing them their little paperbag lunches and sending them off to school was embarrassing enough - not that they would do that. But, if they were going to recruit this Scott McCall, then they would have to make sacrifices. Hell, maybe they would even find the runaway - if he hadn't succumbed to his wounds.

Their footsteps echoed around the abandoned bank. Why they had decided to stay in the same place where they had captured and killed Derek Hale's pack, she didn't know; but it was quite a nice place for having been abandoned for so many years. It wasn't like someone was going to break into some old bank.

They stopped outside one of the two janitor's closets, as if knowing what, or who, was inside and shoving it in her face. Carmen rolled her eyes before fixating them on the doorknob, thinking back to her previous conversation with Kali; "_you couldn't even let me get a.. _taste_ of the blonde girl."_ What was her name again? Erica? Whatever it was, while she had felt nothing, it would have been nice to see what the little beta had in store before Kali had sliced her through. But it was too late for that now, and the decomposing body was starting to smell, and she would be damned if she were the one to throw the body out.

"Don't worry, Carmen," Aiden cooed as they set off again, finally releasing her arms, "We can compete with each other again, just like last time."

Carmen let out a laugh before she followed after the twins, giving the straight one a challenging smirk before they went their separate ways to get ready for their first day. "You're on," she told him, her lips pursing together, "and may the best alpha wi**n."**

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my newest Teen Wolf story. I will continue Decode, though. I haven't abandoned it, trust me. Inspiration is hard to come by for me, but I should have an update in sometime this week - believe me. I've worked my ass off to try and finish that story. So, who doesn't want another Teen Wolf story that is totally Lydia based? That's right, folks, gay werewolves are here. If you don't like that idea, then you're probably on the wrong page.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, 'cause God knows when it'll be updated again. Just kidding. Feel free to review it and tell me how I'm doing! **

**Sincerely, Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. x**


End file.
